


The Convenient Marriage/The Talisman Ring: Afterwards (Unfinished Fragments)

by koalathebear



Category: The Convenient Marriage - Georgette Heyer, The Talisman Ring - Georgette Heyer
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few random scribbles from me ... Never finished them but I had fun writing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Convenient Marriage/The Talisman Ring: Afterwards (Unfinished Fragments)

Left alone with her husband, Horatia stole a glance at him under her lashes. He was looking gravely down at her. She said, the stammer very pronounced: 

"Rule. I truly w-will try to be the s-sort of wife you w-wanted, and not –make any m-more scandals or get into any scrapes."

"You are the sort of wife I wanted," he answerd.

"Am-am I?" faltered Horatia, lifting her eyes to his face.

He came up to her. "Horry," he said,"Once you told me that I was rather old, but in spite of that we married one another. Will you tell me now, my dearest – was I too old?"

"You're not too old at all," said Horatia, her face puckering. "You are j-just the right age for – for a husband, only I was young and stupid and I thought – I thought – "

He raised her hand to his lips,"I know Horry," he said. "When I married you there was another woman in my life. She is not there now, my darling, and in my heart she never had a place."

"Oh, M-Marcus, put m-me there!" Horatia said on a sob.

"You are there," he answered, and caught her up in his arms and kissed her, not gently at all, but ruthlessly, crushing all the breath out of her body.

"Oh!" gasped Horatia. "Oh, n-never knew you could k-kiss like that!"

"But I can, you see," said his lordsihp,"And – I am sorry if you do not like it, Horry – I am going to do it again."

But I d-do like it!" said Horatia.

Rule kissed her again and as her arms flung around his neck to return his passionate kiss, his arms tightened around her, breathing deeply of her fragrant scent and lifting her up so that they could kiss hungrily.

"Let's go home, love," he whispered against her soft lips and she nodded, her lips parted, her eyes glowing with love for him.

In the carriage, she curled up against him confidingly like a kitten, and his arm was around her as he smiled down into her worshipful face.

"I-I have loved you for so v-very long, M-marcus," she stammered shyly and he kissed her parted lips again.

"I wish you had told me of it earlier. I had quite despaired of ever securing your affections, love," he told her and her eyes widened.

"I was a-afraid. Every knows that h-husbands and wives aren't supposed to b-be in love w-with one another. It isn't f-fashionable."

Rule gave a soft laugh,"Ah Horry – let's not be bound by society's rules. I adore and worship my engaging wife and will endeavour to ensure that she is as madly in love with I as I am with her. Perhaps we can set a fashion all our own," he told her.

Her full mouth curved up into a brilliant smile and she nodded. "I w-would like nothing better, M-Marcus," she told him and pressed her mouth against his firm, sensual mouth and his arms tightened as he pulled her into his arms, his hands sliding beneath her gown urgently to caress her slender curves.

She gasped, wanting more and he kissed her neck tenderly,"We're almost home, Horry love, and the waiting will be over," he promised her.

Finally the carriage arrived home and stepped outside and lifted her down easily. He swung her up into his arms and made her laugh breathlessly and she was still laughing as he ran up the stairs lightly, past the gaze of their scandalised butler. 

He carried her into her bedchamber, kicking the door shut behind them and set her down lightly, his mouth smiling but his eyes alight with some other emotion.

As he unlaced her gown, she impatiently pulled at his clothing, unbuttoning his coat and vest, pulling his shirt from his broad shoulders and unfastening his pantaloons.

"My impatient love," he said with a laugh in his voice,"We have waited this long … "

"I don't want to w-wait anymore," she told him emphatically, blushing slightly as he unpinned her hair and the dark curls tumbled about her bare shoulders.

His mouth came down to nuzzle her bare breasts and her fingers tangled in his dark hair and she sighed as he lifted her to the bed and they kissed hungrily, his mouth on hers, their hands stroking, exploring and caressing.

"That's right love, touch me everywhere," he urged her throatily and she smoothed her small hands over his warm, bare skin.

"Y-your skin feels so good against m-mine," she murmured. "I th-thought that you did not w-want me," she stammered.

"I didn't want to frighten you, love. You were so very young and fragile," he told her, kissing the fingers that touched his firm mouth.

He sank into her slowly, aware of the pain that he was causing her and she cried out, her grey eyes startled and pained and he gritted his teeth, trying to minimise the pain but she gripped him hard, thrusting up against him, her eyes trustful.

He groaned, taking her innocence in one deep thrust and she clung to him as their damp sweaty bodies were joined. She cried out in unconscious pleasure as he thrust again and he used every ounce of his experience and skill to pleasure her, to take her to heights of ecstasy that she had never imagined.

Much, much later when they lay tangled together, their bodies sated and sweaty, he kissed her temple and she asked him,"Why, oh w-why did you wait?" she asked him.

"Minx," he said teasing her, kissing her reddened mouth.

"There would have been no m-misunderstandings if we had d-done this s-sooner," she told him with a provocative smile and he stroked her bare body with his gentle hands.

"You're right. I am a fool."

"N-no," she told him. Her thick, dark lashes lowered slightly. "At that t-time … y-you were still doing this with L-lady Massey."

His eyes darkened and he tilted her head up so that she was forced to look into his eyes. "I never loved her love. She was but a body to be lain with. My heart is yours to do with as you will. You won my heart the day you came to me to ask me to marry you."

She flushed adorably. "How b-brazen you m-must have thought me."

"On the contrary, I thought you brave and lovely," he told her.

She wrapped her slim arms around his neck and kissed him rapturously. "C-can we do it a-again?" she demanded.

He laughed. "My insatiable hussy," he murmured. "Not only can we do it again, but …" he whispered something in her ear and laughed as she blushed rosily,

"Really?"

He nodded.

*

"Ah love, I am spent," Rule said, his breathing ragged and his body feeling as thought it had run one thousand miles.

His exhausted bride rolled on top of him and laughed, her curls tumbling over her shoulders to tickle his chin.

"Y-you shouldn't have b-been such a good t-teacher," she told him and he grinned.

"You're such an apt pupil," his hands trailed down her bare hip and rested on the curve of her derriere. "I suppose I should return to my own chambers."

She frowned heavily and he lifted his brows. "What is it love?" he asked her.

"I don't w-want you to l-leave me," she told him flatly and he laughed.

"Scandalised servants be damned, we shall share a bedchamber, love," he assured her and kissed her and made her giggle uncontrollably.

*

Louisa's brows rose in amusement as she repeated her question. "I said – this decision to rusticate is very sudden, Marcus."

Rule's grey eyes were abstractedly following his wife's laughing face as she spoke to her irrepressible brother. Horry's curls were tumbling about her shoulders willy-nilly and every now and then, her laughing eyes would meet his and her mouth would curl in a saucy smile which made his whole body tighten with desire.

"What was that Louisa?" he asked, turning his attention back to his amused sister.

"You've fallen in love with the chit," Louisa said in approval. She glanced at Horry who was blowing her husband an airy kiss. "It's about time the two of you resolve your differences. I hope that you will be able to curb her outrageous behaviour."

"I love Horry just as she is, Louisa dear," Rule said in quiet amusement. "I did not wed her to change her."

Louisa shook her head in tolerant amusement and was torn between being scandalised and being slightly envious when Horry catapulted herself into her husband's waiting arms and perched on his lap, his arms tight around her.

Her smooth cheek pressed against his as his arms tightened around her, his lips kissed hers briefly, ignoring the curious glances of their guests.

"Shan't you be bored in the country, Horry?" Louisa asked her and Horry laughed a little.

"W-with Marcus to keep me c-company? I think n-not. B-Besides – he is to take me to Sussex – where there are s-smugglers!"

Louisa's eyes rested on the way Marcus was ruffling his wife's curls. Truly they had no care for the way they were setting the _ton_ talking with their open demonstrations of affection.

When Horry rose, Marcus released her reluctantly, their fingers clinging before he finally relinquished his hold on her and Horry smiled at him engagingly before leaving the room with Pelham and her sisters.

"How long will you be in Sussex? No doubt you will be scandalising them the same way you've been scandalising the ton."

"Really Louisa?" Marcus asked, his brows lifting in polite inquiry. "I shouldn't have thought my personal affairs were the concern of anyone else."

Louisa found herself smiling despite herself. The ton were certainly astonished by the level of affection demonstrated by the eccentric couple. Rather than being surrounded by scandal, Horry was blossoming under the glow of her doting husband's love and the couple could be seen everywhere around town.

He took her to Bartholomew Fair, to the Pantheon Markets, to the gardens, through various museums, to all the balls and ridottos and they could be seen riding through the park together at various hours of the day.

She had given up gambling on a purely voluntary basis. Although he was perfectly willing to indulge her, basking under the glow of his love and attention she had not felt the need to play deep any longer.

To Pelham's horror, Horry had decided to turn her attention to reforming him and his rascally ways.

"I think perhaps, Horry love, that Pelham rather likes his life of debt." Rule murmured one day as they strolled through the gardens together. Horry shook her head.

"It's not a-acceptable anymore. At any m-moment he c-could be taken away to j-jail!" Horry exclaimed. Rule looked amused.

"I would never let that happen to your brother."

"He needs to s-start taking responsibility for his own l-life, M-Marcus," she told him. "He needs a w-wife." she told him firmly and Rule looked even more amused.

"Poor Pelham. I don't think he realises what is in store for him."

"I am quite s-serious, M-Marcus. I expect you to start l-looking about for an eligible w-wife for him."

"Horry love, I am scarcely a matchmaker," he steered her behind a tree and put his arms about her, grinning at her outraged giggle.

"I know, I know, you're being serious," he said before she could say it and lowered his cool lips to hers. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back ardently.

"Shall we return home, l-love?" she asked him provocatively, trailing a fingertip down his cheek and he kissed her hand and murmured thickly,

"Have you had enough of a walk in the gardens, Horry love?"

Half an hour later, they were entangled in bed, laughing uncontrollably as he tickled her, her hair tumbled about her shoulders.

The struggled for a little until Horry tumbled backwards on the bed, Marcus falling on top of her, careful not to crush her and he grinned down into her laughing face.

*

"Are you all right, Horry?" Rule asked in amusement as his wife lay beside him, unmoving.

"Mmmmm," she replied contentedly.

"W-where did you learn to be such a good l-lover Marcus? H-have you had s-so much practice?" she asked him, making him choke in laughter.

"Minx. You should not ask me questions like that."

She trailed her lips along his powerful throat, revelling in the strength of his naked body against hers and his hands caressed her slim body lovingly.

"I love you more than life itself, Horry my darling," he murmured in a low voice and she smiled contentedly, kissing him lingeringly on the mouth.

"You were v-very impressive in the H-house the other day M-Marcus," she told him and he turned onto his side and trailed a fingertip down her nose.

"How could not be with you there to cheer me on? It may become all the rage for wives to provide their husbands support in Parliament."

He couldn’t explain the feeling of surprise and pride when he had glanced up and seen his wife in the women's gallery, watching him with her grey eyes glowing with pride and love.

Afterwards, he had waited by the exit of the gallery to take her arm, ignoring the admiring glances of the other women who forded out.

"Darling – I had not expected this honour."

"Arnold t-told me that you were giving an a-address today."

"Did you find it edifying, love?" he asked in amusement and Horry nodded emphatically.

"W-when you said that it was c-cursed infamy that ch-children were forced into s-slavery to become chimneysweeps – I felt l-like leaping to my f-feet and cheering."

"Those are Arnold's words," Rule confessed, feeling the need to be honest and Horry's eyes glowed,

"But the i-ideas are yours l-love," she breathed, staring up at him worshipfully and Rule immediately resolved to reward Arnold for his excellent work.

"H-how I wish that I c-could be a man and s-speak in Parliament." she breathed. Then she frowned. "O-of c-course my wretched s-stammer would be very a-annoying."

"Nonsense," he said lovingly. "All of the House would be agog to listen to your words, love."

After that first day, she often went to watch him give speeches in the House and when the applause filled the room and rang through the rafters, his eyes would immediately seek out the warmly approving gaze of his wife who would be on her feet, gloved hands clapping exuberantly in approval.

She pored over the papers everyday for reports of his speeches, and eagerly absorbed all the political news so that she was better able to converse with him. Although his usual affectation was to pretend indifference to politics, her enthusiasm cut past his languor and he debated with her, enjoying her spirited arguments and analysis. 

She frequently sharpened her debating skills on the hapless Mr Gisbourne, drilling him mercilessly on some particular new law or issue and Rule would need to rescue his secretary from the grips of his enthusiastic wife.

"My God, sir, she has a mind like a steel trap. Before long she'll be called a Bluestocking."

"She can be whatever she pleases," Rule said affectionately who was pestering Arnold to allow her to have some contribution in Rule's next speech.

"She's trying to do me out of my job," Arnold said in amusement.

*

"You are looking remarkably pensive, Sarah, dear," Sir Tristam commented to his beloved as they cantered down the lane together.

"I was wondering whether you were going to renege from your promise to ride _ventre a terre_ to my deathbed," she mused, her fine grey eyes alight with laughter and Sir Tristam looked at her reproachfully.

"Do you think my word is so unreliable?" he asked her.

"No, but it would seem to go so far against your nature that I am constantly in fear that you might be tempted to travel post."

Sir Tristam laughed. "Ah Sarah – what did I do before I met you?"

"Scowl and frown awfully," she said without hesitation, making him laugh even more.

They dismounted and tethered their horses as they strolled along the tree-lined walkway arm in arm.

"You haven't told me where you would like to go for our honeymoon," he told her, his hand resting warmly on hers.

"This is going to make me sound terrible fatuous and romantic, Tristam – but I fear it matters not to me, so long as I'm with you."

Sir Tristam's gaze rested warmly on her and he stopped to draw her into his arms for an embrace and a passionate kiss, not caring that they were out in public.

"Shall we be wed at the same time as the children, Sarah? You deserve a day of your own."

"It would give me great pleasure to be wed with them, Tristam," Sarah told him.

"As you wish. Although with Eustacie's hysterics and Ludovic's vagaries, I doubt that either of us will survive the momentous day."

"You exaggerate," she said with a soft laugh. 

Back at Court, Ludovic and Eustacie were engaged in equally pleasurable activities.

"But you are Lord Lavenham now – you must be more dignified yes!" Eustacie exclaimed with a stamp of her little foot as Ludovic grinningly lunged towards her.

"And you – are you dignified enough to be my lady?" he asked her teasingly and she gave a little shout of laughter and took to her heels, running up the stairs with him in hot pursuit, scandalising the servants.

She managed to make it up the landing but he caught her around the waist and propelled her into a spare bedroom, his mouth covering hers hungrily as they kissed frantically, their laughter forgotten in the midst of their shared passion.

"I don't think I can wait until our wedding night," he said hungrily, his lips trailing down her smooth silken throat.

"But mon chere, we don't have to wait," Eustacie told him mischievously, kicking the door shut behind them.

Ludovic's blue eyes gleamed in anticipation but a pang or guilt made him hesitate. "Eustacie, I …"

"Pho – you are going to marry me are you not?" she demanded imperiously of him.

"But of course," he exclaimed and his protests deserted him as his love began to unfasten his shirt.

*

Eustacie nuzzled contentedly up against Ludovic who kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"We should get up before the servants find us, sweetheart,"Ludovic told her with a smile curving his sensual mouth. She nodded, rising to her knees and his blue eyes darkened as they rested upon her dark curls tumbling about her naked body and he pulled her back to him, crushing his mouth against hers and kissing her passionately.

*

"It's lucky that the wedding is scheduled for next week," Sir Tristam said grimly, regarding the unrepentant pair.

Sarah's grey eyes were filled with quiet amusement and she urged her affianced not to look so harsh.

Eustacie shrugged. "Moi, I am French." she said as if it was an explanation.

"And what of Ludovic?" Tristam asked with an ironically raised brow.

Ludovic grinned and put his arm around his beloved. "Eustacie is as good as my wife already, Tristam," he informed his cousin who sighed and shook his head.

"Fortunately we are in Sussex and away from society," was all Tristam would say. That very day though, a carriage pulled up in front of the Court and an elegant couple alighted. The man was tall, handsome with a courtly manner and a slightly cynical expression about his face.

His companion was small, dark-haired with dark straight brows and laughing grey eyes and her small hand rested confidingly in his.

Tristam's brows rose in astonishment as he recognised the Earl of Rule.

"Good god – Marcus?" he exclaimed, walking through the main doors to greet his old friend.

"Tristam – I was hoping you would be here." Rule said with a smile crossing his charming face.

"I can't believe that you're here. It's far from fashionable society!"

Rule laughed. "Tristam – I want to introduce you to my wife – Horatia."

"Enchanted, my lady," Tristam said with a courtly bow over Horry's small hand.

"It's H-horry," Horatia said with a shy smile up at the tall, serious-face man.

"Horry – meet Tristam. We were at Oxford together."

Horry curtsied politely with a big smile on her face. 

"You are in time to felicitate me," Tristam said with a smile as Sarah entered the room. "Sarah – this is Marcus, the Earl of Rule and his wife Horry. Horry and Marcus – this is Miss Sarah Thane my bride to be."

Miss Thane curtsied gracefully with a smile on her mouth, her fine grey eyes surveying the fashionable couple with interest.

"Are you to stay long in Sussex, my lord?" she inquired and the Earl shrugged.

"Horry and I thought we would like to leave London for a short time."

"Where are you staying? You are most welcome to stay with us," Sir Tristam invited and the Earl smiled.

"We are currently staying at the inn by the sea – Horry likes the view but your offer is a kind one."

There was a sound of laughter and a young couple entered the room, the young man tall and loose-limbed with elegant gracelessness. His golden hair was tied back loosely from an aristocratic, humorous face and his blue eyes studied the newcomers. At his side was a small, exquisite dark-haired young woman who was very French in appearance.

"Ah – my cousin Ludovic Lavenham and his affianced Mademoiselle Eustacie de Vauban."

"I see that this is truly a felicitous household," Rule observed with amusement and Sir Tristam bowed in acknowledgment.

"Please to meet you," Ludovic said extending one hand and shaking Rule's hand. He bowed over Horry's hand and kissed it elegantly as Rule greeted Eustacie whose dark eyes were alight with curiosity over the elegantly fashionable couple.

The women whisked away together to have tea and talk amongst themselves, while the three gentlemen were left smiling in amusement at one another. "This is probably the only moment's peace we may have," Sir Tristam said with heart-felt irony and Ludovic grinned engagingly,

"Come come, Tristam. you have been so serious of late."


End file.
